killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira
Mira Fallegeros '''is a new character introduced in Killer Instinct Season 3. She is Maya's lost twin sister. She supposedly sacrificed herself to save Maya during a mission in some Siberian mountains years ago, but has returned as a bloodthirsty vampiress. Appearance Mira has pale-white skin, crimson eyes, and tied-back black hair. She wears a red scarf draped over her shoulders while her upper torso, shoulders, and arms are clad with spiked armor, with her most notable features in that regard being claw-like gauntlets on her hands and a large, multi-spiked pauldron on her right shoulder. A tattered, red cloak is tied around her waist, held in place by a slightly arrow-shaped buckle. In her hair is a ruby scarab beetle-shaped hairpiece, and on each gauntlet is a black metal scarab which latches its claws into her arms before each battle. Her magical blood is shiny and silver, heavily resembling the liquid metal mercury. Gameplay '''Combo Trait - Blood Offering: Many of Mira's moves use her own metallic blood and can deal immense damage. As Mira uses blood-based moves such as air dashes or special moves, recoverable damage will accumulate on her health bar. This damage functions like very real normal damage, but can be restored into regular health by using the command grab Embrace. If her entire health bar is recoverable damage and she uses a blood move, she will begin to lose her recoverable damage as well. However, Mira cannot self-destruct because of this, instead simply losing the ability to use any more blood moves and turning all of her Heavy moves into Lights. Instinct Mode - Vicious Metamorphosis: Mira begins to automatically summon Blood Seeker bats over time, spawning a new one as each is destroyed. Additionally, she can Air Dash an unlimited number of times while midair, and the recoverable damage from Air Dashing is greatly reduced. Mira can also use Shroud (HP+HK), which sends a cloud of bloody mist forwards. If Shroud hits, it will latch onto the opponent and transfer Mira's recoverable damage to the opponent as potential damage, effectively healing Mira. Command Attacks * Mist Form - (3P) - Mira temporarily transforms into a cloud of bloody mist. Holding any direction will cause Mira to move a short distance while in her mist. Fully invulnerable, can be used midair, and enables a second Air Dash after a midair use. * ??? - (Back+HP) - Mira performs a quick four-hit slash combo, visually similar to Maya's Savage Strikes. * Air Dash - (Forward-Forward or Back-Back, midair) - Mira dashes through the air with bloody wings. * Throw - (Forward or Back+LP+LK) - Mira grabs the opponent and slashes them away with a large blood scythe. Special Moves * Blood Seekers - (QCF+P) - Mira summons bloody bats that fly forwards. Medium version tracks the opponent's current location, Heavy version tracks the opponent themselves. Bats disappear when Mira takes damage. Acts as a Wallsplat Ender. * Embrace - (QCB+K) - Mira grabs the opponent, swirls into the air with them, and sucks their blood before dropping them. Recovers some recoverable damage, but does not deal any damage to the opponent. Medium version is an anti-air and Heavy travels further. Acts as a Recovery Ender. * Reaping - (QCB+P) - Mira swings forwards with bloody blades. In the Light version she uses two daggers, in the Medium she uses a large scythe, and in the Heavy the second scythe hit is an overhead and recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Trephine - (QCF+K) - Mira lunges forwards with a low corkscrew-spinning kick. Avoids projectiles. Medium version moves through the opponent, Heavy version ends with a backflip kick similar to Maya's backwards Tumble Kick. Acts as an Exchange Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Blood Seekers - (QCF+2P) - Mira summons bloody bats that fly up from underneath the opponent like a geyser. * Shadow Embrace - (QCB+2K) - Mira grabs the opponent, swirls into the air with them, and sucks their blood before dropping them. Recovers a lot of recoverable damage, but still does not deal any damage to the opponent. * Shadow Reaping - (QCB+2P) - Mira swings a large blood scythe upwards, hitting five times. Invulnerable on startup. * Shadow Trephine - (QCF+2K) - Mira lunges forwards with a low corkscrew-spinning kick, hitting five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. Quotes Gallery Mira teaser trailer 01.jpg|Mira teaser Mira.png|Mira's Season 3 launch reveal Miras trailer.jpg|Mira's trailer reveal Mira.jpg|Mira wallpaper Mira-Wallpaper.jpg|Mira wallpaper (no KI logo) ki-xb1-mira-1-watermark.png|The first leaked image of Mira from the character select, revealing her name. Her pose is Maya's, used as a placeholder in that build of the game. Mira leaked.png|Second leaked image of Mira, showing her in-game model with proper model rigging Trivia *Another vampire character was originally created for Killer Instinct 2, but the character was scrapped late into development. The name "Vampire" can still be found in the game's files. The vampire's stage theme, however, was salvaged and used as Count Batula's theme in Conker's Bad Fur Day. *One of the costumes available to Mira is the mask and hood of the Fable character Jack of Blades, a shout-out to another Microsoft game series. One of her costumes is based on Bram Stoker's Dracula. Her 9th color of her standard skin may be a cultural reference to Jack from The Night Before Christmas or Beetlejuice, both movies directed by Tim Burton. *Following Rash, Mira doesn't have her own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have her own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, Mira probably shares Sabrewulf's Alchemical Lab as her stage in the game, likely as a placeholder in similarity to the situation with Omen sharing Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago, and Kan-Ra sharing Forbidden Archive with Rash in Survival Mode. Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters